Terremoto history
First Generation The first generation of the Terremoto was founded on Neos and consisted of members Pedro Martinez, Xavi Dos Santos, James Firmino, Seline De La Red, Gio Godin, Carlos Peralta, Esmerelda Romero, Liliana Gomez, Izquierda Medel, Isa, and Raphael. It was one of the original two families that made up the three that protect the Earth and Yoma. The first generation of Terremoto was made up of members from the different class systems on Neos. The most prevalent members were Pedro Martinez, Oscar Peralta, and Liliana Gomez, all of which were either noble (Oscar and Pedro) and destined (Liliana). They were founded in the royal academy 42 and were considered the rowdiest of the two families. They were also responsible for passing through the void that gave the Terremoto their ability to communicate with deities and gods and consequently, their ''"body"'' powers. When escaping from Neos due to the wrath of the A.M Beast, they took one of the royal cruisers of the kings and crash-landed on the border of what would be modern-day Spain and Portugal. From there, they expanded Southwest to Central and South America where their influence expanded. They also began to set up some of the original Terremoto Selecciones. Second Generation The second generation was the first generation founded on earth and consisted of members Elenora Ramos, Cecelia Tormentas, Paolo Gustavo, Moon Cueva, Valeria Suarez, Fernando Torres, Abril Maria, Adelemo Sol- Herrera, Antonio Vidal, Serah Vizcarrondo and Joao Dias. Generation two was hand picked by Pedro Martinez to take over the Terremoto and lead it into glory. This was only possible because Pedro, being a neo-human, was able to live much longer than the common human. Pedro made sure to pick only humans during his search as he feared that picking members of any other race would sully the gene pool and create unnecessary tension due to how Yokai were viewed by humans during that time period. He also knew that humans of any variation were as close as it came to the neo-human race. Generation two believed heavily in the preservation of the planet and used their selecciones in order to push that narrative. In some cases, they were even considered to be eco-terrorists that were so hell-bent on protecting the planet that they would even destroy major industrial sectors that caused widespread pollution. Third Generation Generation three included members Isandro, Fabiola Ortega, Maple Alves, Cristiano Carillo, Oscar Rolan, Adolofo Aguilar, Bartolo Pastore, Jessenia Aguera, Cirena Vargas-Chambers, Estrella Baroja, and Lando Veloso. Due to the events preceding and following WWI, the third generation of Terremoto were far more war centered around warfare and used their selecciones in order to fight. During specific events in the war the Terremoto would lend their resources and power to major players in order to bring in a source of revenue. Of course, they did this with the intention of fighting off their own enemies who used the war as a backdrop for the fighting. The major enemy of the Terremoto was "Las Fuerzas" who were a group of Yokai that wanted to exact revenge on the Terremoto for the events of the inquisition that saw a large group of humans exterminate their yokai brethren. Though the Terremoto were not directly involved in these events, the Spanish, whom the Terremoto had formed a strong bond with through the years, was. While the war was long and bloody the Terremoto eventually quelled their opponents through bloody combat. They killed every member of the group who was directly involved with the group outside of children. The third generation of Terremoto was indeed ruthless. Fourth Generation Generation four included members, Oasis Villa, Julio Barrios, Maracruz Luis, Stella Villchez, Raul "Pancho Villa" Forlan, "Phoebe" Quetzacoatl, Laura Biglia, Hector Ramierez, Jorge Villanueva, Lucena El Espiritu and Valerie Coentrao-Faron. The group that proceeded the Terremoto in WWI followed up in WWII when the third generation passed on their mantel. Much like the third generation, the fourth generation was very war-centric but with a much more selfish undertone. Some members, such as the leader Oasis Villa were more concerned with making money than they were the war. Others wanted to focus on fighting the war to ensure the Nazi regime didn't touch their soil. This caused some in fighting with generation four which led them to separate and use their selecciones without ever reporting to their leader or having much communication with the rest of the group. In addition, the group had to deal with the founding of a group called "The family of the skulls" which focused primarily on selling drugs as a source of income, though their drugs were special, and incorporated items that had adverse effects on some of the consumers while some received enhanced strength and conditioning. Sandwiched between the war and the battle with the skulls, the family had to come together in order to defend the familia. In the end, the war was won but the battle with the skulls continued. Fifth Generation Sixth Generation Seventh Generation